


After the Battle

by JadeEnder



Series: Altered [17]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), and the fights over now right?, things are calm now right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEnder/pseuds/JadeEnder
Summary: As Ganon once again crumbled to dust Warriors and the others looked on in awe. Hyrule had just single handedly one-shoted their eternal enemy like it was nothing. If Ganon was powerful enough to defeat Callous and Callous was stronger than them all, what did that mean for Hyrule?
Series: Altered [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449070
Kudos: 16





	After the Battle

As Ganon once again crumbled to dust Warriors and the others looked on in awe. Hyrule had just single handedly one-shoted their eternal enemy like it was nothing. If Ganon was powerful enough to defeat Callous and Callous was stronger than them all, what did that mean for Hyrule? 

That was a disturbing concept to be debated later, the shadowlings had all dissolved leaving the battlefield devoid of bodies but the castle was damaged badly and their friends were injured. The allies regrouped around Ravio and Curse who were taking care of Wind now dealing with his broken leg and Four was still laying in their makeshift triage center unconscious but breathing.

Sine the battle was over and the danger had passed Warriors rounded on Maverick who was still hobbling forward though had finally managed to crack open his eyes slightly.

“What the hell have you been doing for the past weeks? You murdered Curse and fought against us. You better have a good explanation for this besides just you were trying to spy on Callous.” Warriors moved towards him raising his sword. “You know how I feel about traitors.”

“I really was doing it to get on Callous’s good side. Back when I fought against Four he used the same strategy on me, getting into my good graces then using the information against me. I knew Curse would be fine or else I wouldn’t have done it.” Maverick looked at the dark in question. “I’m sorry I had to do that, I know being dusted and reforming isnt easy and its extremely painful but you wouldn’t be dead forever, if I succeeded Callous would. And I did, I know where to find the mirror and even more than that I know a better way. One where he gets to suffer for all the things he’s done.”

Mavericks eyes darkened as he talked and for the first time since they’d be Warriors was actually afraid of what the young dark might do, especially with those red eyes he reminded Warriors all too well of what Conqueror could do, and the fact that Maverick could be capable of the same was disturbing to say the least. 

“Any other information you’d like to share from your time away then?” Legend asked somewhat sarcastically. Warriors turned his head slightly to look at the other, Legend had always seemed to empathise with Maverick/ Shadow somewhat but know he seemed on guard. 

“Well I learned how to use my powers better but thats of no use to you. Oh yeah and Conqueror is currently dusted by the way, Callous saw to that himself when Conqueror came to the fortress to challenge him.” Maverick added. “If we want to get Callous’s mirror and get rid of him for good we need to move fast, he won’t stay dusted for as long as the others do.”

“We aren’t leaving until the morning, we all need to rest and recouperate tonight, that includes you.” Time said decisively. “Four is still out and Wind is injured. In the morning you can take us but for tonight we wait.” 

Maverick sighed but complied his gaze finally coming back to rest on Four.

“Lets get everyone inside and tell the guards that everyone can come back now that the battle is over.” Time said as they all began picking up and heading back. 

Warriors went over to Wind who at current was being sassed by Tempest.

“All that and you still manage to break a leg. Come on, couldn’t even manage to kill him while you were falling.” Tempest said as Ravio gave Wind a potion, whom happily chugged it down. 

“I was too busy trying not to die and trying to get his mirror so excuse me for not having perfect landing form.” Wind replied to which Tempest just laughed. It was good to see them being able to get along, once upon a time Tempest had done everything in his power to make Wind miserable but now they seemed to have found a common peace. 

“You ready to go inside?” Warriors asked leaning down. Wind tested his leg slightly pulling it back and forth as the magic in his potion was already healing the broken bone.

“Yeah let’s go.” Wind stood carefully and Warriors held onto his arm helping the other limp towards the castle. 

They walked in silence for a couple minutes before Wind began again. “He didn’t mean to. Maverick I mean. Callous can control minds, he put some sort of compulsion on Maverick forced him to act like. For the first half of the battle he was controlling Maverick directly.”

That was shocking news. Callous had an ability that powerful but was able to be killed. But it did explain how he could control so many shadowlings, previously Warriors had assumed he controlled them through fear or loyalty as with other rulers but that was apparently giving him too much credit. 

“That does make sense. Suddenly I’m more inclined to agree with Mavericks bloodlust. If Callous was powerful enough to dust Conqueror without trouble and put Maverick under his complete control the sooner we destroy his mirror the better.” Warriors and Wind entered the castle and soon they reached Wind’s room. After helping Wind into bed he told the younger good night and returned to his own room getting a few hours of sleep.

____________________________________________________________________________

A couple hours later closer to the middle of the day the links and their allies began to awake and gathered for a late breakfast once again with Zelda who used a little of her magic to rid them of their lingering tiredness and ache. 

Maverick and Four were sitting next to each other but neither was talking and overall the mood was downcast. They’d won but the fight wasn’t over.

“Now that everyones awake and once we eat we need to get Callous’s mirror as soon as possible. Maverick do you know where it is specifically?” Sky addressed the table from where he sat next to Zelda, together they made quite the pair. 

Maverick shook his head. “Even when I was closest to him Callous wouldn’t have told me, it was too dangerous for anyone to know. But the fortress is only so large, and he would have hidden it in his private wing which narrows it down even more. We should be able to find it without too much trouble once we’re there.”

Sky nodded back and looked at the others. “Then we get into the fortress split up and find that mirror, we’ll turn the entire fortress inside out if we have to. Whoever finds the mirror don’t smash it immediately until or unless you see Callous physically in the same room. We’ll make a rendezvous spot once we arrive.”

With the battle plan made the meal went on in relative silence. As soon as they were done the assembled darks used their combined power to transport the group into the dark world, giving the links their first view of the fortress they’d only heard about from Maverick and Curse. A fortress crawling with some of the most vile demons Warriors had ever seen.

  
  



End file.
